MLP: Los guardianes de Equestria
by Lyon Wolf
Summary: Narra la Historia de unos jovenes que van de viaje a londres, pero no saven que sera el mejor viaje de sus vidas. Aviso: que no soy bueno narrando y que tardare en publicar.
1. Chapter 1

**A My little pony fanfiction**

**By LyonDz**

**Capitulo 1:**

"Hoy es el gran día". Dije entre bostezos en la primera hora de la

Mañana de un día sábado y soleado. Pues como he dicho hoy será un día genial, hoy es la primera vez que voy a una convención de comic y anime en Londres, quedarnos una semana y recorrer, conocer la hermosa ciudad Europea. Ah jeje donde están mis modales, me llamo Luis pero me dicen Lyon o li, actualmente vivo en Ibiza para ser exactos esta en islas canarias unos de los lugares mas turísticos de toda España, gracias a la suerte vivo en un apartamento a metros de la playa. Aunque viva aquí mi sangre es cien por ciento argentina donde he nacido y vivido hasta hace un mes. Con diecinueve años pude conseguir un trabajo en el correo jeje que ironía como uno mis personajes favoritos de My little pony FiM "Derpy hooves". En poco tiempo pude hacer algunos amigos que compartimos mucho en común somos "Bronis". Y hoy nos juntaríamos en la entrada del aeropuerto, que esta a unos kilómetros de aquí para ir todos juntos hacia england. Aun recostado en mi cama tomo mi teléfono móvil (un sony w300) para ver las novedades de vi mi lista de fic que actualmente estoy siguiendo.

"a ver... mmm... In a new de Podicus, No... Mmm The princess and the urchin, No... Mmm... Just my luck, No... Mmm window to the other world, Nop...mmm... bueno ahora vamos al face... nada, bueno creo que debería levantarme." no soy un brony de closet y menos un brony de foros o esas cosas yo solo lo soy a mi manera. Soy muy ajenos a ellos ya que no me agradan los grupos de bronis que hay en algunas webs, son muy críticos recuerdo uno que decía que para ser parte debías conectarte tres veces por semana y que deberías hablar solo de MLP sin dudas me pareció una basura porque una vez cuando me gusto la serie cuando lo vi por primera vez en discovery kids, al otro día pregunte en esos foros de bronis en Dz como se llamaba Rainbow dash que en aquel entonces no lo sabia, había preguntado Como se llama el pony de color multicolor? después de eso me ignoraron y me expulsaron.

"Y bueno... no queda otra mas que levantarme".

Tome una mirada a mi habitación con los pósteres de MLP con las imágenes de PonykillerX y otras simples como de Rammstein, Guns n' Roses, Metallica, Ramones, etc. Lo cual me alegran aun mas el animo, tomo mis pantalones negros y una camiseta de slipknot una de mis bandas favoritas unas cadenas para los pantalones y mi cinturón favoritos con tachas, coloco en mi cabeza un gorro-peluca de Trixie y su inolvidable capa, sin dudas seria extraño ver a un joven como yo de esta manera pero admito que no me queda tan mal que digamos. Sin más preámbulos

Miro el reloj de pared las 7:47am. "mmm... bueno me quedan 3hs para salir"

Paso hacia la cocina a hacerme el desayuno lo cual no es mucho yo solo me conformo con tomar unos mates (1) con unas tostadas y dulce de leche (2) coloque la pava con agua en el fuego. Ring! ring! sonó el timbre del portero me dirijo rápido al living. Había dejado el equipaje preparado en el pasillo la noche anterior para el viaje y me dirijo hacia la puerta...

Mientras caminaba "ya va! Ya voy espera! ... oh oooahhh..." tropecé de lleno hacia el piso al no mirar la mochila. "Fuckk! Fuck!" grite al sujetar mi rodilla. Me dirigí arrastrando hacia la puerta.

"aggg ya voy tío". Cojeando llegue a la puerta tomo las llaves. "Quien es?" digo

"Paquete para el señor Florentine, Luís."

"De parte de?"

"El departamento de propiedades de España"

"mmm que extraño... no me habían dicho nada al respecto... "murmure.

"Bueno va". Tomo las llaves y hablo la puerta para revelar un sujeto con una camisa blanca con su placa de correo pantalones y gorro azul con un paquete de tamaño estándar.

"Buenos días señor usted es el señor Florentine?"

"si soy yo" dije en el momento el cartero saco una carpeta con una pluma.

"Bueno necesitaría que me firmes aquí e iniciales aquí"

Tomo el papel y lo firmo.

"Bueno que tenga un buen día señor" al cabo el cartero se va dejando el extraño paquete.

Lo llevo hasta la mesa y me propongo en abrirlo, empiezo quitando la cinta seguido al revelar una gran cantidad de poli estireno rosa como el de la película bolt los quito de allí dejar solo una pequeña caja del tamaño de una lonchera de hecho parecía una Cubierto en una bolsa con la llave en la misma. Lo retiro la caja parece bastante deteriorada como si tuviese unos 60 años.

Al insertar la llave suena un crujir en su interior abriéndose automáticamente dejando en su interior un objeto envuelto en un papel que se encuentra escrito. Quito el papel cuidadosamente para leer lo que dice.

"mmm que extraño no se entiende lo que dice pareciera que estuviese en Ruso o árabe que extraño... hmmh?" al inspeccionar el papel que mas bien parece un pergamino no me había fijado en lo que enrollaba el papel era un reloj de mano que era de oro! al abrirlo cayo un objeto al piso. Al recogerlo me doy cuenta del hermoso collar de oro con unas extrañas iniciales similares a los míos "L.F" con otras escrituras rodeando una hermosa gema brillante similar a los diamantes pero este tenia una marca en el centro de un pentagrama y una luna?

"Que bello..." susurre para mis adentros.

Coloque el hermoso collar y lo mire fijamente mas de cerca hasta que... fififi! Empezó a chiflar la pava desde la cocina.

"Oh fuck... shit...cierto la pava en el fuego!" corrí hasta la cocina y cerré la llave del gas.

"fiuh a tiempo jeje " suspire. Al sentarme en la mesa con ya preparado el desayuno a mi manera. No me había fijando que en el reloj había una foto. Lo acerco para inspeccionar más de cerca.

"mmm que raro no puedo ver sus rostros"

En la foto se veía a varias personas como una foto en grupo pero por una gran mancha no podía ver mas allá de sus torsos.

"estupida mancha"

Al pasar un buen rato mirando la foto y pensando en el viaje me había olvidado del tiempo, hasta que sonó el teléfono de un mensaje.

"Che Lyon ya estas listo lleva solo lo necesario" de parte de "Matt

"hhh! idiota obvio que estoy listo" pensé... miro en el costado de la pantalla "fuckfuck las 10:05am! No me había dado cuenta ya es hora! "como dije ya era hora de apresurarme. Tome mi mochila con la portátil y algo de ropa en el y el bolso con algunas que otras cosas y mi teléfono luego impresiono que todo este bien cerrado en mi casa y salgo corriendo hacia la calle. " maldición estoy sobre la hora! tengo que correr! O si no llegare a la estación" corrí hasta llegar la estación con las mochilas. En la estación tuve suerte mi transporte hacia el aeropuerto aun no había partido. Camine hasta el transporte numero 32 al llegar "Señor su boleto"

"Ah si espere" busque en los bolsos por suerte los encontré y los entregue al inspector. "Bueno asiento 12h, Que tenga un buen viaje"

Subo al transporte me dirijo al asiento indicado al encontrarme con un asiento doble en la que había un sujeto mas bien se veía como de mi edad al lado era rubio ojos celestes color de piel pálida con una bandana en la cabeza, camisa negra y saco negro y pantalones oscuros y me siento allí "Disculpa si " el solo asintió con la cabeza. Este sujeto sin dudas me dejaba pensando, no le reste importancia en el resto del viaje que solo fueron unos 25 minutos llego al aeropuerto, tomo mis cosas y salgo del autobús "ah al fin" con una bocanada de aire ingreso al aeropuerto para encontrar un gran bullicio en su interior.

"bueno según mi boleto de avión debo ir a la gate 8...mmm espero que estén allí" al mirar el boleto procedo a apresurar a metros de llegar ya solo allí veo a mis amigos

"hey Lyon por aquí!"

Llegue hacia ellos, allí estaban los 5 Matt, seth, Jackson, Lara y Shine

"hay que onda tíos " salude uno por uno

"Porque te demoraste mucho ya faltan 15 minutos para nuestro vuelo" dijo Lara con una camiseta negra con la imagen de Twilight, sin dudas ella era un año mayor que yo, tiene cabello castaño ojos verdes piel blanca procedente de Barcelona, le encanta leer al igual que Shine ellas eran las cerebritos del grupo.

"bueno jeje una demora con el desayuno"

"bueno ten mas cuidado con el tiempo" dijo seth el es el mayor del grupo con 25 años es el típico que cuenta chistes malos y sin sentido el que le da humor al grupo junto a Matt, el es de cabello corto blanco como de anime tenia una camiseta de Rammstein y un bolso con la Cutie mark de Rainbow dash el era el típico alemán.

Casi todos estábamos con algo de MLP Matt con una camiseta negra con la imagen de DJ Pon 3, Shine con una camiseta similar a la de los Shadownbolt, Jackson con una camiseta de Sex pistols y un bolso con el Cutie mark de Luna.

"Señores pasajeros del vuelo nro 325 gate 8 hagan el favor de in ingresando a la nave. Buenos dias"

"Ya lo oyeron everypony es hora de nuestro viaje a Londres!" dijo con entusiasmo Jackson tomando su bolso y vamos ingresando de a poco el grupo.

"Pasaporte por favor"

"Eh si aquí tiene."

"Bueno que disfrute su vuelo"

Ingresamos todos en el pasillo que conduce al avión. A través de ella se puede apreciar el Boing 747, mientras camino hacia el escucho.

"...que disfrute su viaje" mire hacia atrás y veo al mismo sujeto que estaba a mi lado en el autobús, no di importancia e ingresamos a la nave. Lo genial es que como todos juntos compramos los boletos en la misma agencia no tocaron los mismos asientos. "Guau es genial!" dijimos todos ya que es la primera vez que viajamos en avión.

"jeje genial no?" dijo seth fascinado.

Procedimos a nuestros asientos delante de todos enfrente del micrófono de la azafata.

En nuestros asientos de 6 nos quedamos allí esperando hasta el momento de la verdad.

"Señores pasajeros" dijo la azafata por el micrófono delante de nosotros

"Por favor coloquen sus cinturones de seguridad"

"Amigos hagan caso a la belleza delante nuestro... " dijo Matt en forma picara, la azafata solo miro con cara de wtf? jeje

"Es para preservar su seguridad"

"Si, pues quiere que te proteja bombón"

"SETH!" dijimos el resto del grupo la azafata solo soltó una pequeña risita y se fue.

"Pero ahj " dijo seth un poco avergonzado y enojado

"Oigan no pueden esperar hasta Londres allí tendrán a muchas a quien espantar" le dijo Shine entre risas.

** Parte 2:**

El tiempo en el vuelo se tornaba pesado para nuestros héroes, frente a la imposibilidad de opciones de entretenimiento, a lo sumo algunos jueguitos animaban un poco el viaje, como el Verdad o se atreve, papel o tijera, etc.

El aburrimiento invadía la sala ante los pasos de la hora y la falta de ideas.

"Oye quieres quieres que me haga al desmayado para que la bella azafata me de respiración boca a boca? " En un susurro dijo seth a Lyon.

"Estás loco? nos costara una sanción si nos descubren!" Dijo Lyon en preocupación de lo que Seth será capaz.

El y Matt una vez ellos intentaron hacerse pasar por novatos en la clase de natación pero al final terminaron en una camilla en el hospital, cada vez que ellos intentaban algo terminaban igual ellos eran como "Tonto y retonto" Aunque ellos han de admitir que en todas las ocasiones de eventos o viajes en la que todos juntos deberían estar no eran lo mismo sin ellos, eran el alma del grupo, casi siempre tenían que velar por ellos, pero al final todos terminaban con una sonrisa.

En el caso de Shine y Lara era diferente, ellas eran muy unidas desde la primaria, ellas se conocieron en la cafetería cuando Lara estaba siendo intimidada por unos idiotas que le habían quitado su almuerzo y Shine les dio una lección y jamás la volvieron a molestar, desde allí siempre ellas dos estaban en todas, algunos piensan que son pareja sólo por la actitud de Shine, ya que ella es la típica marimacho le gusta los videojuegos, hacer deportes y competir, actualmente está en el equipo femenino de futbol Local. Pero ellas comparten en común el amor a los libros y a aprender. En cuanto a Lyon y Jackson ellos mantienen al grupo unido.

"Hawwyy vamos Lyon por fi siii? es mi oportunidad de tocar los bellos labios de esa hermosa rubia" Dijo apuntando había donde se encontraba la azafata.

'suspiro' "Esta bien pero después no digan no se los advertí" Dijo. Dicho eso por parte de Lyon, Seth con una sonrisa malvada se quito el cinturón y camino por los pasillos abandonando esta parte del avión junto a Matt.

"Adonde se fue?" Dijo Lara, ella estaba a la izquierda del, al parecer estaba leyendo en su IPad.

"Nah se fue a molestarle a la azafata con sus 'trucos de persuasión de circo' jeje" Dijo Lyon tratando de contener la risa.

"y...'risa' crees que lo lograran? jeje" Dijo Shine asomando desde al lado de Lara pensando en lo que harán.

"no lo se... espero que no nos caguen el viaje "dijo Lyon entre risas, aun pensando en las cosas.

"si tienes razón espero que ... bueno si hacen algo no hacemos cargo jaja " dijo Lara.

###/Mientras tanto/###

Matt y seth estaban entre la entrada al baño y el pasillo observando a la azafata que estaba controlando que todo esté en orden en los pasillos.

"que crees que deberíamos hacer para llamar su atención?" dijo Matt en un susurro a seth para evitar levantar sospechas aunque ya parecían bastante sospechosos.

"No lo se -dijo seth- espera y mira " con una sonrisa de picardía camino entre los pasillos a tal punto que se encontraba cerca de ella.

'Que hermosa, por celestia que puedo hacer... ah ya lo tengo'- pensando en ello seth tomo un caramelo y lo arrojo en su boca y bruscamente se arrojo al suelo del pasillo fingiendo estar ahogado en sí.

"Oh no puede ser se está asfixiando!"Dijo la azafata subiéndose encima de el apretando su pecho. 'No puede ser, esta sobre mí, sigue así seth que la tienes, Seth Seth Hurra, Seth Seth Hurra'

Luego apareció Matt gritando "oh mi amigo se ahoga! "

"No mientras este en mi turno" Dijo la azafata, la conmoción entre los pasajeros era breve.

La azafata comenzó a acercar sus labios hacia el 'No puede ser, no puede ser estoy cerca...oh no estoy por estornudar, no!' entraba casi cerca hasta que el bello momento se vio arruinado con un fuerte estornudo, Dejando a la bella en cara de shock, quedaron los dos en estado congelado hasta que.

"Pendejo de Mierda!" La rubia le otorgo dos fuertes bofetadas en ambas mejillas, en se levanto y se fue dejando a seth totalmente helado, la gente comenzó a Reírse de la situación vivida, llego Matt y lo ayuda a levantarse para ir a sus respectivos lugares. "No puede ser estuve tan cerca de lograrlo "dijo seth en un toque de tristeza, aunque un poco raro ya que él nunca se ha sentido mal frente a algo como esto, siempre lo tomaba con humor pero hoy no, tal vez por el hecho de que las personas que vieron la escena se burlaron de él ya que en su mayoría era gente joven.

"Si si lo que digas Shakespeare de la comedia "Matt en tono gracioso, a esto seth lo animo.

###/Volviendo a nuestros verdaderos héroes.../###

Ellos estaban jugando una partida cada uno al Prototype utilizando la PS Vita de Jackson.

"Hay no sean malos, no se vale ustedes son re geek con los juegos " dijo Lara en protesta de su perdida.

"Jeje mira quien nos dice geek" Dijo Jackson.

"GANE! In your face Fucking PS "dido en la emoción Shine.

En ese momento se escucha el sonido de abrir la puerta de entrada a esa sección del avión. En ese momento llegan dos sujetos que de seguro eran los guardias del avión trayendo a Seth y Matt dejándolos bruscamente en sus asientos.

"Y que sea la última vez imbéciles la próxima serán sancionados." dijo con voz autoritaria el sujeto. Pasado eso se retiraron y seth, Matt estallaron de la risa.

"Jeje no nos fue bien pero el shock de la azafata no tiene precio" Seth en victoria de su idiotez.

Lyon llamo su atención a ellos

"vaya vaya vaya... y que habrán esta vez Ren y Stinpy?"

"jeje pronto lo sabrán

:D " dijo Matt conteniendo su risa.

###/Dos horas después.../###

El paso del tiempo fue fundamental para que nuestros protagonistas entren en el mundo de los sueños [falta letra] , por lo menos para los cinco excepto a uno que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Lyon no podía dormir ya que sus pensamientos dominaban su atención, no podía quitar de su cerebro los nervios del viaje ya que es su primer viaje en avión despierto, ya que en el anterior de su país hasta su actual residencia viajo luego de haber tomado una pastilla para dormir ya que esta vez parece haberlos olvidado. Luego de muchos pensamientos que pasaron por su cabeza llego el recuerdo del collar que recibió horas atrás.

Tomo su mochila que se encuentra en los maleteros superiores, luego de buscar entre los objetos dentro, encontró el collar dentro de su respectivo reloj, tomo del material colgante. Lo observo por minutos.

' aun no logro comprender las escrituras' dijo en su mente. Aun seguía sin comprender porque lleva sus iniciales y quien pudo enviarlo.

Pasados minutos de observar, lo guardo en su estuche pero esta vez en su bolsillo. Al parecer la calma del avión y por las horas de viaje llevados Lyon ya estaba sintiendo el dulce llamado de los sueños Lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos hasta cerrarlos por completo.

#dentro de sus fantasías#

Oscuridad, un lugar sombrío e aislado totalmente sin vida, cielos grises, vegetación muerta y frio. Una frialdad reinante en el aire nieve que cubría el muerto césped. Lyon se encontraba sumergido en sus sueños [*] uno bastante pálido, pero claro el no lo entendía no sabía dónde se encontraba "Que hago aquí? po-por que hace tanto frio?" dijo al comenzar su rumbo en el sombrío sueño [*] camino por un sendero que llevaba a una vieja casa, que a su vista se veía a una persona entre el sendero cerca de la dicha casa, lo que llamo su atención a Lyon es el hecho que era un pony, pero no como él los imaginaba, este era de color blanco pálido crin y cola Negro con rayas violetas con capas fucsia e ojos rojizos oscuros, llevaba una capa negra con una capucha que cubría parte de su cabeza, su mirada fría fija en una dirección llamo la atención del joven. Lyon a pesar de que trataba de un pony, temía su estado en que se encontraba era como si este estuviese un trauma ya que su mirada fija en una dirección pareció no percatar su llegada.

"Hola... e-e soy Lyon... " Dijo acercándose al pony pero este no respondió.

"Disculpa pero te he hecho un pregunta... te sucede algo"

"...Acabaron con todo..." dijo en un susurro. "Ellos ... " el pony fue interrumpido por Lyon " Quien? dime quien ha hecho esto...como." Dijo en tono preocupado, pero lo siguiente no lo espero.

"ACABARON CON TODOS" grito dejando en shock a Lyon, luego empezó a sollozar entrando en lagrimas.

Pero Lyon no se detuvo.

"Dime por favor te ayudare, yo pue... " El pony salto en ataque a Lyon tirándole golpes con sus cascos y gritando.

"TU NO PUEDES HACER UNA MIERDA NADIE PUEDE VENCER A LOS DARKNESS ! NADIE" dijo tirando golpes al joven, quien después de recibir una buena con los cascos del semental. Lyon lo derribo de un fuerte golpe en su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

"MIERDA, que fue eso" Dijo Lyon mirando al inconsciente.

Luego del raro suceso el cielo comenzó a ponerse más oscuro y la tierra comenzó a temblar fuertemente.

"Q-Q-Que está pasando!" Dicho esto cayó al suelo y su visión comenzó a desaparecer.

## Despertar ##

El sueño [*] de muchos pasajeros se vio interrumpida por la fuerte turbulencia que sacudió fuerte a la aeronave. Los jóvenes despertaron estallando en nervios sumados a su primera vez en una nave.

"POR CELESTIA QUE SE DETENGA! " Grito Lara tapando sus oídos con fuerza, luego fue abordada en un fuerte abrazo de parte de Shine.

Pasados minutos la turbulencia no terminaba salieron las mascaras de oxigeno.

Todos estaban muy asustados y con fuertes nervios sujetando sus manos los seis. Lyon entre nervios mirando hacia abajo noto que su bolsillo brillaba pero por la conmoción no presto mucha atención. Luego de minutos de pánico la turbulencia termino dejando totalmente calmado a los seis y con un aire de inseguridad.

'suspiro' "Mierda por fin termino" Dijo Jackson con un tono inseguro.

Lara estaba llorando en el hombro de Shine. Lara había perdido a sus padres en un accidente aéreo cuando ella tenía nueve años[*] desde entonces ella quedo bajo tutela de sus abuelos, de seguro era la justificación a su llanto.

El grupo abrazaron a Lara conteniendo sus lágrimas.

"ya ya querida ya paso, ya estás bien con nosotros" Dijo Shine a su mejor amiga en su hombro.

"Gracias son los mejores" dijo entre emoción de lagrimas.

"Que lo habrá causado? que yo sepa no hay nubes ni nada por el estilo" Dijo Jackson, estaba en lo cierto hasta que.

"SR PASAJEROS LES INFORMAMOS QUE HAY FALLAS EN UNOS DE LOS MOTORES Y TENEMOS QUE HACER UN ATERRIZAJE DE EMERGENCIA EN EL AEROPUERTO LOCAL DE EXMOUTH" Dijo el sub piloto en un comunicado.

"Exmouth? qué carajo es eso" Dijo Matt.

"Es una ciudad situada al sur de Inglaterra a 10201 kilómetros de Londres pero muy al sur" Dijo Shine, ella era muy buena en geografía Europea.

"Bueno, no nos queda otra que esperar" dijo Lyon. La nave comenzó a descender lentamente manteniendo la preocupación en la tripulación.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la aeronave toco tierra firme, luego de metros en la pista freno por completo dejando un aire de tranquilidad en el publico.

Una vez más el grupo estaba tomando sus equipajes de los maleteros superiores.

"bueno admito que no fue tan rápido que digamos fueron siete horas de viaje." Dijo seth mirando su teléfono recién encendido una vez saliendo por el pasillo al aeropuerto. Desde allí el grupo pudo apreciar el paisaje del lugar, era una ciudad no muy grande pero con muchas montañas [*] a su vista a lo lejos.

"Es un lugar muy bello, sin dudas bastante extenso de montañas[*]" Dijo Lara junto al grupo.

Una vez saliendo con sus respectivos equipajes, llegaron a la parte del vestíbulo del sitio donde había mucha gente de aquí para allá.

"Esperen chicos !" Oyeron un grito detrás era unos de los empleados del aeropuerto.

"si que se le ofrece" dijo Jackson.

"Chicos como ustedes se dirigen a Londres, les aviso que de los 224 pasajeros del avión, 60 se dirigen a Londres y ustedes irán con el grupo de 60 en el tren a la dicha ciudad "Dijo

"What ? en tren" Dijo el grupo.

"Si como vendrá un avión escala solo este se dirigirá a Escocia y no a Londres según decisión de la compañía[*] "dijo el vocero.

"Está bien creo que no nos queda otra no chicos?" Dijo Lyon , el grupo asintió con la cabeza.

Luego de que el grupo aceptara todos se dirigieron a la estación que no se encontraba a más de una calle de distancia. Todas las personas del grupo de 60 incluyendo a nuestros héroes llegaron a la estación.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Parte 3:**** "Un nuevo mundo"** (Primera parte)_

* * *

><p>Ya nuestros héroes se encontraban junto al grupo de pasajeros del casi accidentado avión en la dichosa estación de exmouth donde debían esperar el tren que unía la ciudad montañosa con la capital inglesa.<p>

La espera se hacia ardua para ellos, llevaban ya aproximadamente unos cuarenta y cinco minutos allí en la estación pero nada, su primer viaje juntos para los seis y ya habían pasado por mucho a este tiempo, comenzaban a dudar sí llegarían pero aún así no caían las esperanzas, Seth junto a Matt decidieron acercarse al anden para ver sí podrían divisar sí llegaba el tren, cuando tan sólo estaban a centímetros de repente sorpresivamente llegaba el tren a gran velocidad que por suerte al reflejo humano se arrojaron hacia atrás cayendo sentados un pocos asustados por la adrenalina y la sorpresa.

Luego de lo ocurrido el grupo admiraba la bella pieza mecánica histórica, un antiguo tren muy bien conservado con gran toque fino y grandeza en su presencia que ya de seguro llevaba aproximadamente ciento veinte años de antigüedad que su fachada sofisticada de la antigua realeza captaba la atención de los turistas que observaban con entusiasmo.

"Es hermoso sin dudas" Dijo Shine.

"Ajá" dijeron los demás al unicióno.

Al ingresar en la locomotora en busca de sus asientos asignados no podían dejar de admirar cada detalle, los primeros vagones se asemejan a los trenes tradicionales de pasajeros con un revestimiento antiguo, a medida que pasaban llegaron a los últimos que en vez de ser como los primeros, estos se separaban en cabinas dejando en vista un gran pasillo con detalles en madera, en el suelo una gran alfombra roja que daba ese toque perfecto en el diseño.

Los jóvenes ingresaron a su cabina respectiva, quedaron plasmados al ver el hermoso ventanal acompañado de una cortina de terciopelo que quedaba en conjunto con el alfombrado al igual que los asientos cuyo color era un cálido marrón.

Dejaron sus equipajes en el suelo, cada uno arrojándose al asiento admirando la comodidad del mismo.

"Guau me sorprende lo sofisticado de esto." dijo Lara.

"Sí, no?, es demasiado para engendros como nosotros." Dijo Seth en broma, cosa que lo demás lo quedaron observando con una mirada fugaz.

"Que?, es verdad, no me van a decir que no he de estar en lo correcto." Dicho eso, sólo lo ignoraron.

Pasaron minutos para cuando ya el grupo los cinco se quedaron dormidos pues, por la gran movida que tuvieron hoy de ir en avión y pasar a el tren, sin dudas mucho sólo para viajar a una ciudad a kilómetros de donde partieron, nunca pensaron que pasarían por mucho.

*Narración en primera persona, por Lyon*

No tenía ganas de dormirme, prefería quedarme despierto hasta llegar a destino, todos los inútiles se quedaron dormidos, de hecho, se podía escuchar la música que ellos estaban escuchando dormidos.

Llevaba ya media hora de viaje y no podía aguantar más el sueño por lo que bueno, no me quedaba otra, he intentado jugar algunos apps con el Ipad por lo que no había cobertura 3G ni wifi, un aburrimiento total, apague todo dejando sólo mi teléfono con la música y finalmente me quedé dormido.

"Sueño de Lyon"

Esta vez me encontraba en un sitio como el anterior, todo destruido, cielos carmesí cubrían todo el manto celestial, tierras agrietadas con una neblina que molestaba mi visión y un frío escalofriante.

Encontré al pony de capa blanca pálida yacido allí sin vida con su cuerno arrancado dejando al descubierto dentro de su cráneo su cerebro, en un momento me asusté por completo pero luego la curiosidad dominó mi sentido y me acerqué, como no tengo asco a estas cosas metí mis dedos entró de lo que antes estaba su cuerno, una fuerte energía recorrió mi cuerpo dejando todo de lado por lo ocurrido, inspeccione su cuerpo y sólo esa era la única herida.

Pasado ello me pospuse a observar con detalle, en un costado pude ver tirado el cuerno del individuo, al tomarlo de la punta, vi los pedazos de hueso y sesos arrancados, era muy extraño despedía un pequeño aura en la sangre que caía incluyendo también la que corría del cuerpo.

Después de ello mi visión se tornó oscura, el cuerno en mi mano empezó a brillar más pero todo ya término.

"Vuelta a la realidad"

Desperté bruscamente por el golpe de mi cabeza con el vidrio de la ventana, noté que todo estaba oscuro incluyendo afuera, tomé mi teléfono que aún seguía con la lista de reproducción, observé la hora, sólo habían pasado media hora de haberme dormido, pero me sentía como que hubiese dormido una eternidad, de repente noté que hacia mucho frío, pero demasiado, esto me extraño muchísimo porque hoy no hacia lo suficiente como para esto.

Salí de la cabina para ir al baño, ya que antes nos digieran que había en los vagones delanteros, el frío en está zona era aún mayor sólo me encontraba con la camiseta de magas cortas y la capa pero no ganaba al frío. Tras salir de baño al observar a un costado el otro vagón que era de los tradicionales noté que no había nadie, mi desesperación crecía, comencé a correr por los vagones hasta adelante pero nada en ninguno se encontraba ni un alma, al volver a la zona de los vagones con cabina empecé a patear las puertas una por una y aún nada, al llegar al nuestro todavía estaba todo oscuro, los cinco ya estaban despiertos confundidos por mi manera de estar.

"Que te pasa Lyon?" dijo Shine pensando en que estaba bromeando.

(Estaba muy nervioso)"E-eh no hay nadie en el tren!" grite.

"jeje eso es imposible.." dijo Seth, quién salió al pasillo y observó. "eh, bueno, creo que estamos en problemas." dijo ya tomando en cuenta a lo que me refería.

Todos salimos al pasillo con nuestras cosas y comenzamos a caminar hacia adelante hasta que un fuerte golpe en el techo que dejó marcas nos detuvo en seco a todos, estábamos asustados por lo que ocurría, cada vez más golpes se sentían hasta que el sonido de un vidrio romper que venía de la cabina donde estábamos nos dejó paralizados y salió un monstruo con forma de águila con cuerpo de león.

"UN GRIFFIN!" grito con fuerza Lara.

Comenzamos a correr por los pasillos, la escena era horrible, de los ventanas entraban más Griffins intentando agarrarnos, era una invasión, los golpeábamos con las maletas pero no eran idiotas, uno logró darle un fuerte sapazo a Matt quién casi cae pero no se rindió y siguió con la marcha, de hecho todos seguimos, hasta que llegamos al primer vagón de pasajeros antes de donde estaba el maquinista, que de seguro no estaba, rápidamente Jackson cerro la puerta con un pedazo de metal que estaba tirado logrando un cierre temporal.

Todos estábamos cansado de correr con las maletas, sobre todo muy asustados, eran Griffins, pero no entendíamos de donde salieron, los golpes en la puerta se hacían más fuertes pero nos quedamos congelados al saber cual era la otra alternativa para ellos.

"POR LAS VENTANAS!" grite todos nos alejamos de ellas hasta que uno de los Griffin rompió la puerta de entrada de los pasajeros, pero sólo uno era, este se acercó a mi que me encontraba adelante de todos tomándome del cuello apretándome cada vez más levantándome.

"Danos lo que queremos" dijo el Griffin apretando mi cuello aún más.

Luchaba por hablar pero no entendía lo que quería.

"N-no s-se lo q-quieres" apenas pude decir.

Con la otra mano apretó mis partes con fuerza provocándome un fuerte dolor junto con el cuello comencé a intentar querer gritar pero era en vano cada segundo me estaba quedando sin aire en mi cuerpo hasta que de repente me soltó haciendo me caer hacia abajo, el Griffin empezó a gritar.

Comencé a recuperar la respiración a bocanadas al observar el porque me soltó vi a Seth que le clavó su cuchilla en la zona del estómago por detrás saltando sangre por todas partes, Seth me miro y en mi cara se formó una sonrisa, sin dudas el puede ser estúpido a veces pero tiene sus momentos cuando se trata de violencia. Tomé un pedazo de vidrio con mis manos y lo clave en el cuello del Griffin haciendo saltar sangre en toda mi cara generándome una risa siniestra.

"ha-ha! Bien hecho amigo" dijo Seth.

En tren se detuvo de repente haciéndonos caer y rodar por el suelo, yo recibí un golpe por las patas de un asiento en mi cabeza, una vez detenido, todos estábamos confusos por la situación, un Griffin muerto, siendo blanco de una raza extraña, vimos como una oportunidad salir por la puerta hacia cualquier parte, Matt asomó su cabeza para vez sí había alguno cerca pero resultó ser que no son tan inteligentes que digamos, algunos seguían atacando los vagones traseros.

Salimos corriendo por la puerta hacia ninguna parte, pudimos notar el frío congelante y la nieve que cubría el suelo, no nos importó estábamos corriendo por nuestras vidas en vano de nada.

Tras minutos de correr en ciego con la única iluminación de la abrasadora Luna, estábamos exhaustos nuestros pies estaban congelados, era insoportable.

"Estamos en un bosque..." dijo Lara dándonos a dar cuenta de donde estábamos.

La forestación estaba compuesta de grandes árboles con un suelo de blanca nieve, apenas era visible, teníamos miedo. Sobre todo frío y totalmente desamparados hasta que observamos una choza abandonada, creo que esto nos ayudara por ahora.

* * *

><p><em><strong>nota:<strong>__ Pronto volvere con la parte suguiente, agradezco la comunidad de Taringa, de veras, no sabia que les encantó mucho el fic, es por eso que decidí retomarlo, en cuanto a Broninga, nos cagaron la idea, we no se puede hacer mas nada, bueno , gracias por los comentario y puntos, cualquier cosa haganmelo saber, aviso mi nueva cuenta de Facebook que es Animaniatico , la otra de LyondenZetsu me la borraron . saludos MareDoHell  
><em>


End file.
